Big News
by Dangerproneredhead
Summary: When one of the members of the gang has some big news, nothing will ever be the same. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, or anyone else in this fic. Warner Brothers/Hanna Barbera does.   
  
"So, like, what did you want to tell us Daphne?" asked Shaggy, grabbing a piece of pizza of the   
tray. Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma and Scooby were sitting around a table in the local pizza place.   
  
Daphne had said she wanted to tell them something, but now she looked nervous.   
  
"I…um…I wanted to say that…that", Daphne started, but couldn't finish.  
  
"What is it? Come on, you can tell us", said Velma.  
  
Daphne took a deep breath and started again. "Okay, it's like this. I wanted to tell you guys   
together. I just found out today, and I'm…I'm pregnant."  
  
A shocked silence formed around the table. Then everyone spoke.  
  
"Pregnant?!? How did that happen? We always used…I mean…we never did anything", said a   
pale-faced Fred.  
  
"I…I…" started Daphne.  
  
"Pregnant, are you sure?" asked Velma.   
  
"Wow, like, who'd a thought?" said Shaggy.  
  
"I…I never…never…" But Daphne couldn't finish. She took a deep breath, and then put her head   
down and started to cry. The rest of the gang didn't know how to react.  
  
"It's ok, Daph", said Fred, putting his arm around her. "We'll, I mean we ALL will get through   
this," But would it?  
  
Velma didn't know what to say, so she slid herself next to Daphne and handed her a napkin to dry   
her tears. "Everything will be fine, really", she said, but Velma wasn't sure if it would.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next day, Fred found himself at the library. He looked at the shelf of books to his left. They   
had titles like Teen Pregnancy: I am a Teen Father, What to do if you get Pregnant Unexpectedly, and How   
to cope with being a Dad. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and nervously slipped a   
book from the shelf and started to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Like, Scoob, things are gonna be different from now on". Shaggy and Scooby sat in the back of   
the Mystery Machine floor talking. "From now on Scoob, you gotta be extra brave and protect Daphne   
from scary monsters. She can't be getting captured any more, it could be, like, bad for the baby".  
  
Scooby sat and listened to the skinny man talk. Although they said things would be the same, they   
wouldn't. "Rokay!" said Scooby, giving a big nod.  
  
"And, like, we can't have her falling through any trap doors either. We gotta be extra protective,   
no matter how scary it gets."  
  
"Rickle Rice Ream!" said Scooby, his big brown eyes lighting up.  
  
"Like, yeah, we can share our pickle ice cream, I mean, if she wants it", said Shaggy. "Like,   
speaking of pickle ice cream is making me hungry. Let's have some", he said, pulling out a green colored   
carton and proceeding to scoop out the ice cream into two big bowls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Velma tried to read the Science and Technology section of the local newspaper, but she couldn't   
concentrate. 'Jinkies,' she thought, 'I can't believe Daphne is pregnant. Things are sure going to be   
different around here. Are we still going to be able to solve mysteries?' she wondered. 'Well, probably   
until the third trimester. But it might be better, for Daphne to give it up altogether.' Then a thought struck   
Velma, and she laughed out loud. 'So that's what they were doing when we split up!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daphne still couldn't think straight. She wondered how she would tell her parents. At least she   
had told the gang, and that was the most difficult part. Maybe she should have told them separately. There   
were so many decisions to make, and she was so confused. Would they stop solving mysteries? Would the   
baby know its father? Would she even keep the baby? Then she thought of the baby's health. "I'd better   
make a doctor's appointment", she said to herself, picking up the phone and dialing the number for the   
doctor.  
"Hello, I'd like to make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for coming to the clinic, Mr. Jones. Here are some pamphlets for you to read." A tall   
blond woman handed Fred a stack of pamphlets. Fred sat down and stared at them. The young couples in   
the pictures looked so happy and carefree. 'I bet they weren't even pregnant', he thought to himself. 'If so,   
they wouldn't be smiling.' Fred picked up the stack and walked out the door.  
  
************************************************************  
The gang waited anxiously in the van as Daphne slowly approached. Nobody dared speak.   
Everyone was too nervous. Daphne opened the door and slid into her usual seat up front.  
  
"Well?" asked Velma.  
  
A slow smile spread across Daphne's face. "It turns out, I'm not pregnant after all", she said, her   
voice hardly containing her joy. "It turns out that the test I used was wrong, and the company is now in a   
multi-million dollar lawsuit for producing faulty products! Isn't that great?"  
  
"That's great", said Fred, and they all gave Daphne a big hug. "Hey, what's that?" asked Fred,   
pointing at the passenger side window.   
  
"What?" said everyone, turning his or her heads to look.  
  
Fred took that time to casually toss a stack of pamphlets out the opposite window. Luckily no one   
noticed, save for the car behind them.  
  
"Oh, I thought I saw something", said Fred. "It must have been nothing."  
  
And with that, they drove off into the sunlight, the car behind them swerving into a ditch.  
The end…or is it?  
That's it, so read and review, but no flames please! 


End file.
